<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Look at the Color by ragnarok89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883189">Don't Look at the Color</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89'>ragnarok89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Between Rage and Serenity, Conflict of Interests, Drabble, F/F, Holding Hands, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, Revenge, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Succession Contest Arc (Hunter X Hunter), Swearing, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:23:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. “The Spiders will be whole again, if it's the last thing we ever do.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Machi/Shizuku (Hunter X Hunter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Look at the Color</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t easy, it never was.</p><p>Machi only felt the hatred in her heart grow more, and more, and more, her fists clenched and her eyes furrowed. She was already thinking of ideas that she knew the Spiders wouldn’t like, so she kept them to herself. She couldn’t stand waiting around, waiting for a possible moment that could be dashed away in an instant.</p><p>Shizuku was homesick, but only for a home that didn’t exist. Her presence was allowed, her anger permitted, but not in any way that would change anything. She was maybe a little scared, though she would never admit it. On her breaks, when she was by herself, on the bus, Shizuku thought back to how things were, what went wrong, and she would store them away.</p><p>The Black Whale was their next move, their <em>final </em>move, where things would change either for better or for worse. Even with the Troupe around her, Shizuku wanted to leave, but Machi was ready to claw out the one they wanted dead, who had taken Kortopi and Shalnark from them.</p><p>Machi wanted him dead more than anyone.</p><p>“He can fucking <em>try</em> it on me,” she murmured under her breath, so that only Shizuku would hear her.</p><p>Shizuku held onto Machi’s arm, steadying her,  keeping her grounded, but she said nothing.</p><p>They ventured away from the Troupe, and when their eyes connected, Machi stopped in her tracks, letting Shizuku go in front of her, to take the reins.</p><p>“The Spiders will be whole again, if it's the last thing we ever do.” Machi said aloud, a promise out in the open, no taking it back now.</p><p>It was their moment together, and also what could be their last, but it was theirs, and theirs alone.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>